ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The ZhuZhus Movie (2019 film)
''The ZhuZhus Movie ''is an upcoming 2019 American animated comedy family film based on the American toy ZhuZhu Pets, produced by Spin Master, with the animation by Toon Boom Harmony. The film is being directed by Brock Gallagher and written by Hugh Duffy and Kelsy Abbott. It is a prequel to the series. The film will be released on August 15, 2019 by Universal Pictures. Featuring new hit single by Maren Morris. Summary This will be the story about Frankie (formerly named Polly) (Jenna Warren) when she first met the ZhuZhu pets. Cast * Jenna Warren as Frankie Pamplemousse (formerly named Polly Pamplemousse) * Tajja Isen as Pipsqueak * Richard Binsley as Mr. Squiggles * Stephany Seki as Num Nums * Robert Tinkler as Chunk * Kristen Wiig as Ellen Pamplemousse * Zachery Bennett as Stanley Pamplemousse * Jason Alexander as Bobby O'Hare, the exterminator. * Rebecca Brenner as Cindy Gelato * Samantha Weinstein as Mindy Gelato * Casey Simpson as David Rocky, Frankie's love interest. * Helen King as Ms. Kasey, Frankie's teacher. Soundtrack # Good Time - Maren Morris, written by Justin Timberlake, Ilya and Pasek & Paul # Wow - Kylie Minogue # Can You Feel It - DNCE # Gonna Make You Sweat - Crazy Frog # Future Is Mine (feat. Chromeo & Wale) - DJ Cassidy # The ZhuZhus Movie Score Suite - Heitor Pereira Music & Lyric Video * Good Time - Maren Morris (from The ZhuZhus Movie) Special Effects * Boulder Media * Toon Boom Animation '(animation and opticals) A Studio Operation * '''EFilm '(digital intermediate) * 'Toon Boom Animation '(digital ink & paint software) * 'Snipple Animation '(animation) Presenters * Director: '''Brock Gallagher * Production Designer: Michelle Villareal * Character Designer: Riley Phillips * Art Director: Jenny Goldberg * Head of Story: Mike Nassar Movie Clips * I'm Late For School! Universal Pictures - Official Trailers The ZhuZhus Movie | Official Trailer * Song: Freedom - Pitbull Release date * The film will be released on August 15, 2019. Credits Opening * Universal Pictures '''Presents * An '''Nelvana Entertainment '''Production * '''The ZhuZhus Movie Closing * Directed by: Brock Gallagher * Written by: Garth Jennings '''& Michael LeSieur''' * Based on The ZhuZhu Pets Created by: Russ Hornsby * Produced by: Laurie Handforth * Executive Producers: Neil Machlis, Steve Waterman * Director of Photography: Oscar Faura, asc * Production Designer: Michelle Villareal * Film Editor: Claire Dodgeson * Animation Supervisor: Ron Wilson * Score by: Heitor Pereira * Music Supervisor: Julia Michels * Visual Effects Supervisor: Andrea Ferdandez * Character Designer: Riley Phillips * Head of Story: Mike Nassar * Casting by: Allison Jones * '''Jenna Warren, Tajja Isen, Richard Binsley, Stephany Seki, Robert Tinker, Kristen Wiig, Zachary Bennett, '''and '''Jason Alexander '''as "Bobby O'Hare" Category:Universal Pictures Category:Upcoming Films Category:ZhuZhu Pets Category:2D animation Category:Universal Pictures animated films Category:CGI Effects Category:Snipple Animation Category:2019 Films Category:Feature film Category:Comedy Category:Family films Category:Children's films Category:Toon Boom Harmony Category:Films based on TV Shows Category:Nelvana films